


宠

by Issesilia



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ancient China, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Imagination, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issesilia/pseuds/Issesilia
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 3





	1. （一）无伞不疾步，做个雨中仙

南方的春夏之交总是多雨，早上出门还能见到太阳，没想到半下午的时候就阴了天，街上的小商贩早早就挂了打烊的牌子，一个两个都在收拾东西准备回家了。除了坐在街口，那张垫了灰麻布、还破了角的木桌旁边，仍低头握着毛笔写字的书生。

原本他也是要早些回家的，只是他才刚起身，便来了一位老伯找他写信。老伯是住在山里的猎户，进镇子里一趟不容易，卖了两张兽皮才换到了些银钱，专门来找他给自己在军营里的两个儿子写信。这寄信也是要花上一笔的，所以字斟句酌，磨蹭了好久才算是写完了。

“谢谢你了，萧公子。”老人家捧着那几张纸，像宝贝似的。

“老伯，您又打趣我，我哪里是什么公子啊。您回去路上小心，下次还来找我啊。我总在这的，就专门给人写字，家里要是想挂什么画，我也能画的。”

“哎，哎。好嘞，你字好看，下次还找你。”

……

“萧公子，怎么还不回家啊？这眼见着就该下雨了，可小心湿了你的纸。”

“哎！就走了、就走了。”

隔壁布庄的老板娘已经锁门了，临走的时候还叮嘱了他一句，才扭腰摆胯地离开，手里一条粉红锦帕，好像就她那么一荡一甩，阴沉的天立刻就见了雨。

不过是两句话的功夫，石板路已经被淋了个透，泛着一层水光，街上的人不自觉地都加快了脚步。书生紧了紧怀里的包袱，还是不紧不慢地走着。说急他也急，但是怀里的那块砚台是个宝贝，雨湿了纸他少吃几餐饭倒也容得出钱去买新的，但这砚台要是碎了，可就买不来了。

若说它有多值钱，倒也不见得，主要是因为这砚台是他爹留下的。这镇子不大，所以人人都知道萧公子的事情。

书生其实不该姓萧，可是也没人知道他该姓什么。他是被私塾的教书先生从镇子外那条河的栈桥边捡回家的，老先生姓萧，就给这孩子起了个名字，叫萧栈。

老先生年轻的时候也是位书生，日日读书、年年赶考，直到年过半百才中了举人，却因为长年读书坏了眼睛，便又回了镇子里，勉强做了教书先生。

有了儿子以后，他把自己攒了一辈子的学识都教给了这个捡来的孩子，就盼着他能考个功名回来。可惜事与愿违，眼见着他一年年长大，这孩子却不是块读书的料，除了长相带着书卷气，说话温顺有理像个读书人，他个子高大又壮实，反而像是个该入武行的。除了外相倒也不是说他不用功，就是他学也学了，书也读了，就是写不来八股、做不来策论，只要和那条条框框沾边的一概进不了脑子，直到老先生归西，小书生连个秀才也没考到，私塾里也没法容个位置给他了。

但至少他这看书写字的本事始终是学下了，他自己又爱钻研些旁的，写写画画的都在行，就在镇子里靠着这手艺养活自己。加上小书生性格和善、开朗，左邻右舍和街上的生意人也都待见他，谁见了都叫上一声“萧公子”。

至于这“公子”的称呼，也不是他爹有多丰厚的家底，而是萧栈被他捡回去的时候还是个包在锦被里的婴孩，那锦被的料子上乘，一眼就知道不是凡品，被面上的刺绣纹样更是卓绝罕见。也是因为如此，老先生一开始带他回家就觉着，说不定等着哪一天有大户人家要把孩子带回去，没成想后来连个打听的人都没有，一养就养了十多年。所以镇子里的人也都知道，他们这位小书生怕是身世不凡，是怎么也得叫一声公子才行。

… 

好不容易绕进了主街，萧栈的一身青布衣已经湿透了，雨势却越发大，他抬手抹了一把脸上的水，眯着眼睛勉强往前看了看。水汽腾腾的街巷一个人也没有，他瞧了好久才看到，只有王氏茶铺的窗子还亮着点光，在层层叠叠的雨幕后模模糊糊地映在屋檐下的砖石上。

“你说你能干好什么？这么一块上好的料，你就糟蹋成这样了！啊？揽客卖茶、进货采买你不行没关系，我让你去学手艺，但是这几年的功夫下来，你学了个什么？你就做这么个玩意儿？”

萧栈刚窝进茶铺的屋檐下，正借着窗边的那点儿亮光整理自己怀里的那些纸墨砚台，屋子里就传出来吵骂声。

镇子不大，里外就这么些人，就像他自己一样，王家的事情也不是秘密。茶铺的王老板是镇里有名的商人，靠买卖茶叶和店里的茶水铺子养活一大家人。家里的几个孩子长大也都在店里帮忙做生意，大儿子管账目、小女儿看铺子，二儿子喜欢和人打交道就陪着他去各地买茶。唯一一个例外就是他刚满16的小儿子，不会做生意也不爱说话，人是生的白净温顺，但是从小就不听话，脾气还倔，所以王老板只能送他去学手艺，也是他自己选的，去学烧陶做茶具。

按理说这也是个好路子，可不知道为什么，才走了没几年他就跑回来了，说什么也不肯再去，王老板怎么骂都不走，就在家里做些普通的杯、碟、壶，勉强算是出了一份力。

去年末的时候，王老板得了一批上好的泥料，带回来想做几件好茶具自己留着摆弄，东西交到儿子手里，做久了的杯盘还好说，就是他最想要的茶宠，紫砂貔貅。这笨手笨脚的儿子雕坏了好几块也没给他整出个能看过眼的来，回回下手就是个四不像，从年末做到初春，眼见着要入夏了也没个成品。

“只会做些便宜东西，要你有什么用？正经值钱的东西，倒是一点没给我学回来！”

王老板的火气攒了许久，今天伴着这场雨倒是让他发泄了个痛快。

那扇有光的窗子突然被打开了，“咚”得一声丢出来个东西，在地上滚了几圈碰在了墙角上。单听声音，萧栈就觉着这东西怕是要摔坏了。

…

“不准捡！你要是再给我雕这么个四不像出来，你也给我滚！”

接着，窗子里的光便灭了，萧栈听着关门声、脚步声还有那孩子自言自语的几声嘟囔一个个从耳边消失，才挪到墙边捡起了那个刚刚摔在地上的小东西。

没了窗子里的光，他有些看不清楚它的模样，但是指尖刚碰着的那一瞬间，萧栈心里就有了些不一样的感觉，让他立刻整只都握在了手中，一点不想再放开。甚至没有了对那砚台的顾虑，他一手抓着包袱，一手就把它往怀里揣，头也不回地跑进了雨里。

“”啪嗒啪嗒”地踩在淌水的石板上，混着模糊的雨声，他好像隐约还能听见一个声音，

“我的… 我的… 是我的。”

他分不清楚这声音的源头，像是藏在雨水里，像是躲在衣衫里。

…

萧栈就这么没头没脑地跑回了家，直到他湿答答地坐在了家里的那把木头椅子上，还是上气不接下气，也才想起来自己这么一路蹿回来得是多幸运，没摔跤、没崴脚，怀里的东西还一样没少。

他小心翼翼地把自己带回来的东西取了出来，纸笔随意地堆桌上在一角，点起烛火，反而是两手捧着那个小玩意儿借着烛光仔细地打量起来。

它确实是个四不像，不是茶铺里常见的那些祥兽，模样还有些凶，囫囵着描述吧大概像是狼，头上却长了角，威风凛凛的神态也像虎像狮，身上的纹样却是羽纹和火云纹。

除了样貌古怪，萧栈着实挑不出什么毛病来，他反倒觉着王家的小儿子手艺是没有白学的。而王老板那一摔，却是磕伤了这小兽的一只耳朵，残损的边缘露出了参差的断口，也没有了表面紫砂那般的温润颜色，反而泛出些奇怪的暗红。

萧栈不知自己是怎么了，明明只是个摆件，可他看着那只小耳朵，就是忍不住地心疼，手指忍不住轻轻抚上那道伤，也不知自己是可惜这东西，还是可惜这材料，还是因为别的什么。

“我明天要是能多写几幅字，就去找那孩子给你补补，他要多少钱都行。”他一个人念念有词地计算着，“除了买粮、买纸墨，我花不了多少钱，加上前些时候攒下的，肯定能……”

萧栈不懂这些，以前还是跟他爹在一起的时候学了些买茶叶的门道，也是因为随他爹生活的这好些年才养了喝茶这么个习惯。

可他就这样想着想着，突然顿住了。虽说是茶铺不要的东西，可他就这么平白捡来，明日再送上门，他还能再领回来吗？若是茶铺要趁机问他要一笔，这样的茶宠，那钱……

他盯着手里的小怪物出神，越看越舍不得，指腹下紫砂细润、滑腻的触感更是让他放不下，却也是明明白白地显示着它理应不菲的身价。

…

那天晚上直到临睡前，萧栈还在来来回回地摆弄它，熄灭烛火躺在床上了还忍不住去看桌子上那黑漆漆的一小团影子，直到睡熟入梦，他见到的还是它，不过… … 

“你怎么…” 

梦里的萧栈仿佛站在云端，周身只看得到层叠的山、漂浮的霞，面前坐卧着一只巨兽，背身足有城墙那么高。他原本该觉着害怕的，可心里偏偏只觉得熟悉，甚至想凑得再近些，再近些，然后悄悄探出手去… …

… …

“狛… 是狛！”

大怪兽明明没有回头，可就在他的手快要碰到那条毛绒绒的尾巴的时候，它仿佛感知到了一样，蜷起尾巴躲远了半步，那样子像是在刻意和他保持距离，也像是闹脾气的小狗小猫那般，还小声地闷闷“哼”了一声。

正是因为这一声，萧栈醒了。带着梦里模糊的影子，记起了他小时候曾捡回家的绘本，里面写的都是不入流的神鬼传说，讲了许许多多、千奇百怪的异兽，恰好就有这样一种名叫“狛”的上古神兽，体态像狼有角，爪牙锋利，凶狠似虎。其中具体的故事他早就忘了，是瑞兽还是凶怪也没放在心上，但是那绘本里活灵活现的图画却记得清楚。

…

隔壁邻居家的男主人已经挑了扁担出门了，窗外的晨光带着些初夏的暖落在了家里的那张木桌上，让紫砂的颜色更柔和了两分，连带着那只小兽的线条也好像少了些凌厉。

“当啷” 的一声响从屋外穿了进来，是那条长扁担撞在石板路上的声音。

萧栈回了神，那只茶宠正是背对着他，卧在桌面上。又仔细打量了一会儿，他一时竟已经想不起来，昨日带它回来的时候，这小怪物是立是坐？是仰是趴？


	2. （二）书生金玉难意趣，不如茶养一只狛

“等一下！等一下！”

… …

开了整日的王氏茶铺，终于在天色渐暗前准备收摊了，两个小伙计才刚出了正门来挂牌子，街上就传来了两声喊。

“… 我，我找你们掌柜。”

萧栈又是跑着来的，怀里除了他一贯带着的那个布包袱，还多了一袋稍显重量的铜板，这可是他今日写了四副字才换来的，一路上“叮叮咚咚”地响着，里面还混着他早上出门前带着的，从自己的口粮钱里一点点容出来的那几枚。

“哎，是萧公子啊！今… ” 小伙计招呼了他一声就往铺面上偷偷瞧了一眼，稍稍压低了声音才同他继续，“今儿个我们小少爷病了，掌柜的没来，就晌午的时候让小姐来了一趟。您要是现在买茶叶，找我就成，掌柜的问您收的价我记着呢。”

“我其实是来… ” 萧栈一时不知道怎么开口，手揣在怀里，正抓着那只小怪物，一次次捏紧了再松开，半晌才继续，“我是来问问你们掌柜的，这个… ”

他心里还在纠结，自己该说“能买吗”还是“给修吗”， 这最后三个字没出口，小伙计已经眼尖地瞧见了他手里的东西。

“哎哟… 您也捡着了？” 小伙计瞬间已经是苦了脸，拉了萧栈一把，将人带进了店里，压低了声音和他说，“昨儿个晚上我们小少爷不知道怎么了，和老爷吵了一场就把自己关在料库里做了一夜的茶具、摆件，然后又一个两个得全从窗子里扔出去了。那声响，哎哟… ”

“王小少爷… 他不是病了？” 

“闹了这一整夜后就病了，高烧，人怎么也醒不过来。老爷如今见不得这东西，我们也不再收了，晌午的时候小姐过来，也是为了这事，仔细叮嘱了我们，和紫砂有关的什么活计都不许沾。”

做生意的人，多半都是有讲究的，什么都信点，做事也多顾忌。如今这家宅里的人着了魔愣，那可不是件小事。

“那我这…”

“您既然捡着了，那怎么处置就都由着您来了，可千万别再带来我们铺子里咯…今天有几位客官来送、来买，我们小姐都没让进门，还招呼着我们把店里紫砂料的东西都收了，说是老爷吩咐了，明日要送到镇外的山里给埋了。”

小伙计的话本该是让人心里生出些惧怕来的，但萧栈反而心中一松，可能是这些年学多了书本，连带着对神鬼也少了些敬畏。就说那文殊菩萨，他爹拜过这许多年，也还不是…

“其实，我是想找你们掌柜的买下这个小东西。还想来一道问问，这磕坏了耳朵，可还能修补好？”

“哎呦，这摔都摔坏了，补可补不成。您若实在喜欢，倒不如把那断口给自个磨平了，仔细别伤了手就成。料还是好料，这摆件也还是好东西，用茶水养着，也难保您越看越喜欢呢。”

“那… 这小家伙我就收好了。还是给我带五钱的绿茶，散茶就成。”

他虽有喝茶的习惯，却也还是不如他爹懂这里面的门道和讲究，家里时常都要备着的茶叶到他自己这里就只有最便宜的散茶了，不过是从秋冬的散红茶换成了春夏的散绿茶。

“您若是想养着这小东西，不如换普洱来喝，这普洱滋养出来的茶宠更有灵性，颜色、外相就能比用其他茶水养出来的要漂亮许多。”

这养茶宠的法子萧栈不知道，但是茶饼比散茶贵的道理他还是知道的，更何况是王氏茶铺出品的普洱茶饼。不过，小伙计也是个机灵的。

“嗐，萧公子您别担心价钱。就是我们铺里制卖茶饼的时候多余的碎茶，也都是上好的茶叶，不管您是用惯了泉水还是饮久了井水，不怕您讲究还是不讲究，这汤色、口感都没的说，但也只比您惯喝的散茶贵几个铜板。”

其实萧栈倒不甚在意这些。自从他爹不在了，这喝散茶的日子也久了，自始至终就没什么喝得、喝不得的说法。他现在在意的，也不过是… …

“而且咱们说回养摆件，这再好的胎质，没润过茶水的东西手感还是粗糙些，您约莫不知道这个中差别，但我们铺里的人保准不会哄您，这最外层的起砂、还有这断口，就是得靠普洱的汤水来养。”

小伙计好像能明白他心中所想，还仿佛知道，相比茶水，他手里捡着的那个才是他的心头好，说来说去又往茶宠身上引，便是要赌他没有萧老先生那般嗜茶。

最终，那日回家的时候，萧栈得了一身轻，怀里的铜板换了五钱碎普洱，没了那叮当的响声，只留了满心的欢喜。

原本那小伙计的三言两语便让他信了八分，再后来，到他出了那茶铺的门，这茶叶就已然成了要给小怪物“疗伤”的“灵丹妙药”。

… 

“一只狛… 一只狛… ” 

炉火上的水壶咕噜噜地煮着，萧栈挨在一边就捧着小怪物等，倒也不是白耽误时间，

“你是一只狛，我就给你取个名字，叫 … 小白，如何？”

他隐约还记得，昨夜那场梦境里，它该是有一身银白发亮的皮毛。

“嘶…” 

他对自己起的名字甚是满意，正在兴头上，却不知怎么的，萧栈只觉得指尖被什么尖锐的东西轻轻剐蹭了一下，说不上疼，只是让他的注意力重新回到了掌中卧着的小兽身上。

他的手指其实挨不到它右耳上的那道伤，可刚才的感觉那样明显，他又着实是想不出除此之外的其他缘由了。

这时，炉火上烧着的水适时地开了，水汽顶着壶盖嘭嘭作响，萧栈便赶忙把它放进茶盘里，起身去取水烹茶。

只是他不知，在自己起身离开的那一刻，炭火映照下的灰墙上，一朵黑呼呼的影子，难耐地抖了抖耳朵，摇了摇尾巴。然后，在开水落进茶壶里的瞬间，又重新乖巧地变回了本来的样子…

头泡的茶水有些许浮沫，萧栈小心地避去了，才把这第一杯茶淋在了它身上，普洱的香气醇厚，随着水汽蒸腾缭绕，从茶盘中飘散开来。

小伙计说，刚制成的紫砂物件难免有起砂。可萧栈觉着自己面前这个就是个例外，不止是现在，哪怕是前一天刚捡回来的时候，在这小东西身上也没瞧见一点。不过是一盏普洱淋上去，就已经显露出些莹润的光泽，它身上的暗雕纹更是在火光映衬下流转出了些不一样的颜色，似银又像金，说不出的漂亮，也不知道茶铺的小少爷是用了什么颜料。

再泡过两三次，茶汤的颜色就淡了许多，味道也欠了一开始的香浓，不过也是不能浪费的。最后的那一壶茶被萧栈倒进了锅里，加了一小把粳米又添了一匙糖去煮，便是他今日的晚餐了。这茶粥的法子还是他爹做的老样子，只是现在他更贪甜，把从前的半匙糖补成了满当当的一整勺。

若是在以前，除了这淡口的茶粥，他们父子两个在一起也还是要多添道菜的，虽然也少见荤腥，但就算是道拌豆腐、炒时蔬，加上两副碗筷，也总归是能填满木桌的一角。

许是被炉灶里的烟熏着了，萧栈抬手抹了抹眼睛，又往火了添了一块柴。

… …

那顿晚饭也和往常一样，就那么囫囵应付过去了，还不比他烹茶时肯花心思。也是因为他正惦记着旁的，收拾过碗筷就一门心思地挪了烛台，执笔沾了他在茶盏里私心剩下的半杯冷茶又开始在小怪物身上写写画画。

他这毛笔沾茶水的养法也是那小伙计教的，

“这可是我们老爷从京里学来的。但凡是在京里好茶的贵人，茶宠都是要这么养才得趣，又别致。”

他倒不是想追求个闲雅爱好，只不过拿了笔来点画，能仔细浸润了那道留在它耳边的断口，让伤口不再那么显眼。

自从爹走了，这家里也冷清了一年多了。萧栈也曾想找个活物来作伴，可现实却…

“我呢，自小就不受那些小东西待见。在这镇里，还有每次去山里砍柴，一路上的猫啊、狗啊、鸟啊、鱼啊都离我远远的。小时候我爹不信邪，捡了只大鹅回家，刚打了照面就连飞带扑腾地跑进了邻居家的门，怎么拽都不肯回来，一直住到了前年冬天才被下了锅。”

他忍不住伸手点了点小怪物的头，“现在有了你，可不能扔下我跑了呀。”

它自然是不能说话来应他的，可就算是如此，萧栈也还是觉得满足。这叫，“默认”。

自打见它的第一眼，他心里那块儿空就像是被一点点地补上了什么。就像现在，只要是伸手了，便难放下。

“… … 黳狛…”

也许是他昨日未曾注意，手指蹭过小兽的下腹时突然感受到了一些凹凸不平的细密刻痕，借着烛火辨认了好一会儿，萧栈才看清了那两个字。

“是… 名字吗？可…” 

这“黳”，明明该是指黑玉。

难道出现在梦里的那一团银白色的皮毛，当真只是他毫无缘由的臆想而已？

接下来的几日这个疑问便一直跟着他，时不时地便出现在脑海中，然后萧栈就要一次又一次去把小怪物抓进手里，看看那两个字究竟还在不在。

除了这一点心事，之后的几天倒是与往常一般，无甚改变。只是他偶然听说了王氏茶铺的小少爷已经病愈，重新回了铺子里帮忙，算是有惊无险。

…

哦不对。

其实在家里，萧栈还碰上了件怪事。

他虽再未梦到过那只通体银白的巨兽，然而近些日子里晨起，他的被褥上总会有些细软的银白色绒毛，长短不一、时多时少。有一日这些绒毛甚至也落在了家里的桌椅上，连那趴在茶盘里的小东西都裹了满身。

可他与这邻里街坊已经住在一起许多年了，还从未听说过谁家有这么一只调皮的猫狗，格外喜爱在别家的床榻上过夜… 更别说他接连几天都是仔细锁了门窗，还拿书本挡了缝隙，不止是活物，怕是连叶啊、风啊都进不得这屋。

直到那一日清晨…

天边才微微有了些晨光，隔壁邻居家里的那窝鸡还没叫，萧栈便被热醒了。然而迷迷糊糊之间，屋子里稍显阴凉的空气提醒着他，此时也还在春末的尾巴上，那蒸了他一身汗的热源该是在他怀里…


End file.
